Many contemporary robotic working tools, such as robotic lawnmowers, are designed to work in a work area defined by a boundary, for example through the use of a boundary wire. Electrical robotic work tools operate inside the working area and are driven by battery power. To recharge the batteries of the robotic work tool a charging station is used that the robotic work tool enters when the battery power drops below a certain level or when an operating program, such as a mowing program, is finished. Alternatively, the robotic work tool is propelled using a combustion engine, in such an alternative, the robotic work tool is configured to enter a service station for example for taking on additional fuel.
Traditionally, robotic work tools are of a relatively small size so that they are suitable for operating in a private sphere such as in a home or an office for robotic work tools such as vacuum cleaners or a garden for lawnmower robots. The charging stations for such traditional robotic work tools are of a drive-in model where the robotic work tool enters the charging station from the front, makes contact with charging contacts or other power transferring means, and, when fully charged, reverses out of the charging station to continue operation.
As technology evolves more and more advanced uses are becoming available for robotic work tools. Examples of such more advanced uses are lawnmowers with a greater capability for mowing larger areas and farming equipment which are being made possible by evolved battery and electrical motor technology. These robotic work tools are of a larger size and also often prone to more wear and tear and rougher operating conditions. In one instance the rougher operating conditions are a result of the operating area being larger and the operating excursion of a longer duration under which the robotic work tool is subjected to more dirt and other environmental factors, wind, blowing debris etc.
Traditional servicing stations (such as charging stations or fuelling stations) are not suitable for such evolved robotic work tools in that the construction of the charging station becomes too heavy. Traditional servicing stations also block the travel path of a robotic work tool that may be unable to reverse. The traditional charging stations are thus limiting with regards to for example placement.
Furthermore, traditional service stations also suffer from lawn wear being caused in the area surrounding the service station by the robotic work tool as it attempts to align with and dock with the service station.
Traditional service stations also require more time and effort to be aligned with.
There is thus a need for a robotic work tool system adapted for more complicated robotic work tools